Calendrier de l'Avent
by Panzerie
Summary: Courte histoires sur Kuroko no Basket. Chaque jours, une nouvelle histoire jusqu'au 24 décembre. /!\ BoyxBoy /!\ Akakuro, MuraHimu, AoKise, MidoTaka. Tout public ! Pour plus de détail voir la description du chapitre 1 !
1. MidoTaka 1

_**Lisez ce qui suit, car c'est important pour le bon déroulement de cette fiction !**_

Bonchour ! Alors par où commencer ? Bon... Ceci est une sorte de calendrier de l'avent sur Kuroko No Basket ! C'est dure t'expliquer !

Chaque histoire racontera un moment ou une situation particulière, mais sous un format très court. Pourquoi court ? Pour une simple raison, quand on mange un chocolat sur un calendrier de l'Avent, on le mange puis on en veut plus parce que c'est juste un tout petit morceau de chocolat. Donc, voilà ! Vous pourrez lire tout les jour jusqu'au 24 décembre, une petite histoire sur un des pairing.

Les pairing seront indiquer sur le titre du chapitre donc, si vous n'aimez pas le pairing du jour, vous pourrez attendre jusqu'au prochain !

 ** _Si vous voulez des situation spécial demandez moi !_**

 **Les Pairing :**

\- Akashi x Kuroko

\- Midorima x Takao

\- Aomine x Kise

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas.

Toujours pas de correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désoler. :(

Enjoy !

* * *

 **1 Décembre : Midorima x Takao**

Takao attendait devant la maison de son coéquipier, ses mains bien au chaud dans les poches de son manteaux, les protégeant du froid de décembre. Quelques instants plus tard, le vert pointa le bout de son nez, hors de chez lui, aussi bien emmitouflé dans ses vêtements d'hiver que le brun.

Le tireur s'approcha de son ami puis sans dire aucun mots, ils prirent comme à leur habitude le chemin pour rejoindre leur lycée.

Seulement contrairement à son habitude, le brun avait oublié son écharpe chez lui, et au milieu du chemin, celui-ci n'arrêtais pas de renifler. Agacer le vert défit la sienne et l'entoura autour de son ami, puis en sorti une autre de son sac.

D'après lui, c'était l'horoscope d'Oha Asa qui lui avait conseillé de prendre comme objet chanceux du jour, une écharpe avec des petits chats mais ne voulant pas la mettre devant tout le monde, il l'avait glisser dans son sac.

Ce jour là, Takao ne regretta pas d'avoir regarder l'horoscope des Cancers.

* * *

La suite demain !


	2. MuraHimu 1

Bonchour ! Deuxième jour ! Yay ! Il faut pas le dire mais j'ai faillit oublier de poster se chapitre, mais il est là ! Pas de panique !

 ** _N'oubliez pas si vous voulez une "situation" spéciale dit le moi !_**

Les pairings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

\- Aomine x Kise

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Midorima x Takao

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ma correctrice s'est toujours barrée, c'est triste, et s'il manque des mots quelque part, c'est juste que se FHHBJBIFN%JDNDK de site fait n'importe quoi.

Enjoy !

* * *

2 décembre : Murasakibara x Himuro

Himuro était assis sur le banc, près des cerisiers du parc, à proximité de son lycée, tandis que la température baissait de jour en jour, la neige refusait de pointer le bout de son nez. Il aimait beaucoup s'asseoir ici et regarder la nature vivre sa vie et réfléchir calmement. Il était là, à observer ce qui l'entourait et penser à l'avenir comme si il était dans son petit monde rien qu'à lui.

Jusqu'à qu'un géant violet vienne l'interrompre dans sa contemplation, portant un gobelet blanc qui fumait devant ses yeux noir corbeaux.

Il le pris avec délicatesse et fit un mince sourire. C'était très rare, que son coéquipier pense à quelque chose d'autre que son ventre, alors il en profita. Le brun porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, tandis que le géant s'assit à coter de lui.

Une fois une gorgée du liquide chaud avaler, il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son voisin, reprenant sa contemplation.

* * *

A demain ...


	3. AoKise 1

Bonchour ! Troisième chapitre ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire, mais peut-être que le chapitre de demain aura du retard, et quand je dis retard je dis, un jour de retard. Car je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir accès à internet demain, pour des raison...nul. Donc voilà ! D'ailleurs merci d'être autant à suivre ce Calendrier de l'Avent et merci pour vos review ! 3

 ** _Si vous voulez des "situations" particulière n'oubliez pas de me le préciser !_**

Les pairings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

\- Aomine x Kise

\- Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

 **Ma correctrice m'a lâchée donc pour les fautes, désoler.**

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Review : Pour une raison inconnue la moitié des review ont disparu donc... on va faire avec celle que j'ai retrouver. Ce site me hais.

 _ **Crystal**_ : Le chapitre avec notre beau, canon, sexy, génialisme Akashi arrive bientôt ! Petit indice : Peut-être demain ou pas ? Bref, merci pour ta review !

 _ **Cindyline**_ : Et voilà ton troisème chocolat ! Bon... Je suis en retard d'un jour mais bon... C'est pas grave ! MErci de ta review en tout cas !

Enjoy !

* * *

3 Decembre : Aomine x Kise

Au départ, ils avaient juste décider de faire un one-on-one, sur un terrain de basket publique, pour s'amuser. Mais ils n'avaient pas pensé que jouer au basket en short et en Tee-Shirt, dehors, en plein décembre, n'était pas forcement une excellente idée.

Après avoir été soumis à la dure réalité de la fraîcheur de décembre, ils s'étaient réfugiés au Magi Burger pour se réchauffer.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'habitude de venir ici, même si personne ne savait qu'ils se voyaient fréquemment.

Ils parlaient de ce qui se passait dans leurs vie respective, même si la plupart du temps, c'était Kise qui parlait; de sa vie de mannequin ou de son horrible capitaine.

Aomine quand à lui, restait souvent silencieux, écoutant ce que le blond lui disait en admirait ses magnifique iris dorées. Il adorait venir ici avec le blond, secrètement, comme si ils n'étaient que deux dans tout l'univers.

* * *

A demain ...


	4. AkaKuro 1

Bonchour ! Jour 4 ! Hier je vous ai dit que peut-être je ne pourrais pas poster aujourd'hui, mais vu que je suis débile, je me suis trompée de jour. DONC, demain, peut-être que je ne pourrais pas poster, peut-être. Bref, merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à suivre ce calendrier de l'Avent, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! (Noël - Froid - Chaud - Blague ?) Bon ce chapitre est un peu pourri, car je l'ai écrit en vitesse car je croyais que... enfin, je me suis trompée de jour. Je me félicite.

 ** _Si vous voulez une situation spécial, n'oubliez pas de demander !_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

\- Midorima x Takao

\- Aomine x Kise

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désoler.

Reviews : (Si certaines de vos reviews n'ont pas de réponse, dit le moi, parce que ce site me JGBDJBVUBEJ)

\- Cindyline : Merci pour ta review ! Et désoler pour le retard mais les chapitre seront généralement poster assez tard car... trop de travaille :'(

\- Charybde Syla : Merci pour ta review ! (comment ça c'est répétitif ?) Non, Aomine a pas attraper n'a pas chopper la grève, il est trop occuper à écouter Kise ou le regarder.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **4 décembre : Akashi x Kuroko**

Le bleuté était sorti acheter des croquettes pour son chien, Nigou. Celui-là avait une faim de loup ces derniers temps, pour une raison inconnue.

Une fois passé à la supérette, il rentra chez lui déposant le sac de croquettes qu'il avait acheter dans sa cuisine. Mais avant qu'il n'enlève son manteau, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié son porte-feuille sur le comptoir de la caisse de la supérette.

Il reprit donc le chemin de celle-ci. Sur le chemin, il tomba sur un jeune rouquin, se promenant dans les rues tranquillement.

Quand celui-là remarqua Kuroko, un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. Un vrai sourire, celui dont seulement le bleu pouvait apercevoir.

Le rouge l'accompagna récupérer son porte-feuille à la supérette., puis les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent à l'appartement du bleu, leurs mains liées et leurs cœur battant à tout rompre.

* * *

 _A demain..._


	5. Kagami ?

Bonchour ! J'ai réussi à poster _(après avoir regarder le nouvel épisode de OnS, Yuu et Mika vont être enfin ensemble pour toujours ! =^3^=, Pardon pour le moment Fangirl, qui a rien à voir, mais je me sentais obligée de partager mon bonheur)_ ! Yay ! Mais j'ai oublié mes notes, donc ce chapitre est un peu spécial... J'ai été un peu méchante sur ce coup là... mais bon, j'aime que l'on m'insulte.

 _Si vous voulez des "situations" particulière, dites le moi !_

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

\- Tsuyakuroko : Merci pour ta review ! Le problème c'est que les histoires de ce calendrier se suivent un peu, c'est très léger mais quand même, alors du KiKasa, du MayuKuro et de l'AkaFuri est impossible. Et pour le KagaKuro, ce chapitre peut d'aider à comprendre ma relation avec Kagami. Tu va probablement me détester, mais... voilà ! ^^

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désoler.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **5 décembre : Kagami**

Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir les rues gelées, les arbres en hibernation sous un fin voile blanc et les fleurs cristallisées sous le gel hivernal.

Il s'ennuyait et était frustrer de ne pas pouvoir jouer au basket. Car par un temps pareil, qui serait assez bête pour jouer au basket ?

Donc il restait chez lui. Ne trouvant pas quoi faire, il décida d'appeler Kuroko pour savoir si il était libre.

Malheureusement celui-là était déjà occupé avec Akashi. L'As de Seirin pouvait entendre derrière le bleu, le capitaine de Rakuzan lui demander de raccrocher.

Puis il essaya d'appeler Himuro, mais le géant violet n'avait plus de friandises et ils ne trouvaient pas de supérette pour en racheter.

Par dépit, il appela Kise, mais à sa grande surprise se fut Aomine qui répondis, et quand il remarqua que c'est le rouge, il raccrocha.

Personnes n'étaient libre aujourd'hui, tout le monde étaient occupés. Et Kagami se retrouvait seul.

* * *

A demain... Et désoler pour ce chapitre "spécial" mais je suis débile, donc...


	6. Akakuro 2

Bonchour ! J'ai faillit oublié de poster ce chapitre ! Oui, encore. Bref, Je pense que ma nouvelle résolution pour 2016 sera d'arrêter de faire 5679934 projets à la fois, parce que je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir là. J'EN AI TROP, JE VAIS CRAQUER ! Bref, désoler craquage mental et on est que au chapitre 6, plus que 18 !

 _Si vous voulez des "situations" particulière, dites le moi !_

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

\- Tsuyakuroko : Je trouve aussi qu'on les voit pas assez, mais je pense qu'on va pas s'entendre car Haizaki n'est pas mon meilleur ami, et c'est pareil pour Kagami. Après Nijimura, je voit pas avec qui je pourrait le mettre car il est souvent "shipper" avec Akashi mais là Akashi a Kuroko donc, je sais pas xD

\- Charybde Syla : On peut observer tout mon amour pour Kagami dans ce chapitre ! (/'3')/ Contente que ça t'es plus car au début j'étais un peu dubitative mais ça va !

\- Cindyline : J'adore le Akakuro, tellement qu'au début je voulais faire 24 chapitre sur eux, mais après je me suis dit que j'y arriverais jamais... J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre !

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désoler.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **6 décembre : Akashi x Kuroko**

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée calme et ordinaire pour Tetsuya.

Ce soir, son ancien capitaine était venu récupérer un objet qu'il avait oublié, il y a quelques jours. Le rouge n'était pas du genre à oublier ses affaires, alors il se doutait bien que celui-là avait quelque chose en tête.

Quand le rouquin avait sonné à sa porte, le bleuté dû sortir de son cocon, qu'il avait composé d'un énorme plaid extrêmement doux, d'un canapé et d'un film à la télévision.

Une fois Akashi rentré dans son appartement, le bleuté lui rendu son objet et sans demander son reste, se réinstalla dans son cocon. Le rouge suivi le mouvement et s'installa près du bleu.

Peu après Kuroko attira Akashi sous son plaid, et tout les deux se mirent à regarder le film qui était diffusé, bien emmitouflé dans leur cocon, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

A demain...


	7. MidoTaka 2

Bonchour ! Je suis désolée mais aujourd'hui je suis tellement exténuée que c'est un peu bâclée, pas relue, pas français, ects... S'est tard, je sais... Des fois j'aimerais avoir des esclaves pour faire des trucs ma place.

 _Si vous voulez des "situations" particulière, dites le moi !_

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

J'y répondrais demain, aujourd'hui je ne sens plus aucun de mes muscles.

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désoler.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **7 décembre : Midorima x Takao**

Takao regardait par la fenêtre sa sa place, dans sa salle de classe. Il adorait la neige mais celle-ci refusait de tomber.

Une fois les cour et l'entraînement terminer, il pris le chemin de chez lui, accompagné de Midorima. Il réchauffait comme il pouvait ses mains avec son souffle.

Ce matin, il avait oublié ses gants dans sa chambre, à son grand malheur. Et cette fois l'objet chanceux du vert, ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide puisque c'était une lampe torche.

Le vert, agacer une fois de plus par le brun, lui pris une de ses mains dans la sienne et ronchonna que le brun oublié beaucoup trop de choses ses derniers temps.

Takao était heureux, il pouvait sentir toute la chaleur de Midorima travers sa main. Mais plus le temps passait moins il l'a sentait.

Peut-être était du au fait qu'il étais rouge jusqu'au oreille ?

* * *

A demain...


	8. AoKise 2

Bonchour ! Je suis désoler encore pour ce chapitre, mais en ce moment, je me sens vraiment pas bien. Je crois que j'ai chopper la crève ou quelque chose... Les prochains chapitre seront mieux, je le promet ! Mais pour l'instant c'est dur...

 _Si vous voulez des "situations" particulière, dites le moi !_

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

Je suis toujours pas capable de répondre à vos reviews, j'en suis désolée, vous êtes tellement nombreux à suivre cette fiction et c'est vraiment malpoli de faire ce que je fais... Désoler.

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désoler.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **8 décembre : Aomine x Kise**

Aomine courrait dans les rues de Tokyo. Il fouillait toute les rues, les avenues et tout les magasins que le blond avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

Ce matin, les deux ex-coéquipier avait eu une dispute. Bien sûr l'As de Tôô n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

Le blond avait juste commencer à s'énerver, puis il était parti en claquant la porte.

L'As n'avait rien compris.

Ils étaient juste en train de parler tranquillement de choses diverse, et le blond s'était envolé tout d'un coup.

Aomine n'avait pourtant rien dit d'étrange...

Mais peut-être était dû au fait qu'il lui avait annoncer qu'il n'était jamais tomber amoureux...

* * *

A demain... _(si je meurt pas d'ici là)_


	9. MuraHimu 2

Bonchour ! Je sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai en ce moment soit je suis malade soit je suis droguée. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est... Je suis pas sûr que c'est français, je suis désolée pour ces chapitre que je trouve bof, mais j'ai l'impression que je suis sous quelque chose d'illicite H24...

 _Si vous voulez des "situations" particulière, dites le moi !_

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

Cindyline : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review et désoler d'avoir tarder à répondre :c Et pour le AoKise, il faudra encore attendre quelques jours pour la suite ! (Je dis ça, je dis rien)

Tsuyakuroko : Pour l'anniversaire d'Akashi ? J'ai rien de prévu de particulier *mensonge* Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu me pardonnera de t'avoir répondu si tard...

Laura-067 : Je suis tellement en retard que j'ai 6 de tes review à répondre ! PARDON ! On va commencer y aller étapes par étapes... Et oui l'horrible capitaine c'est Kasamatsu ! Il y a beaucoup de monde qu'il apprécie mais c'est pas mon cas, c'est pareil que Kagami. Sauf avec Kagami, je le trouve inutile, et agaçant *part en courant avec douze bouclier pour la prochaine choses que je vais dire* J'ai souvent des problème avec les personnes comme Kagami par exemple Makoto dans Free! Je le trouve mous et énervant, donc je ne peut pas m'empêcher d'être méchante avec eux ! Et non Akashi n'est pas un profiteur, il est juste n'amoureux et Midorima n'est pas une bouillotte géante, il sais juste comment réchauffer sa princesse ! (Je vais trop loin là ?) Pour Aomine, il va "peut-être" se rattraper...

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désoler.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **9 décembre : Murasakibara x Himuro**

Comme tout les jours, à la pause de midi, ils allaient à la supérette près de leur lycée, pour ravitailler le géant de Yosen.

Himuro accompagnait son ami tout les jours sans rechigner. Il aimait bien accompagner Murasakibara, même si lui, il avait son propre bento qu'il préparait chaque jour.

Il avait bien essayer d'en préparer pour le violet, mais aussitôt qu'il le lui avait donner, que le géant le mangeait.

Chaque jour, ils y allaient, pour le gérant les deux ami étaient des habitués, parfois même il leurs offraient quelques paquets de gâteaux.

Le brun s'était arrêté devant un rayon plein de friandises différentes, et se demandait ce qu'il allait acheter à son ami pour Noël.

Un bruit derrière lui, le sorti de ses pensées. Une boite de bonbon était tombée au sol, alors il se baissa pour la ramasser.

Mais en chemin, il se cogna contre la tête du violet, qui lui même voulait la ramasser.

Aujourd'hui Himuro a put observer le visage de son coéquipier de très près.

* * *

A demain...


	10. AoKise 3

Bonchour ! Dixième chapitre ! Mais j'ai une annonce importante à faire aujourd'hui ! Il y a un chapitre spécial de prévu dans quelques jours, donc je voulais savoir si un petit Lemon vous intéresserait en plus du chapitre, ça serait comme un petit bonus. Voilà dites-moi tout !

 _Si vous voulez des "situations" particulière, dites le moi !_

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

Tsuyakuroko : On va voir si Ahomine s'en sort aujourd'hui !

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désoler.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **10 décembre : Aomine x Kise**

Kise ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette altercation. Le blond ne répondait non plus aux appels ou aux messages qu'il le lui envoyait.

L'as de Tôô décida donc d'aller le voir en personne et de s'excuser.

Quand il fut devant sa porte, il sonna deux fois, avant que la porte s'ouvre enfin.

Derrière celle-ci, il y trouva le blondinet en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, avec une petit mine et le visage surpris par la visite d'Aomine.

L'As s'excusa sans attendre que le blond ne dise quelque chose. Kise l'en excusa, et le pria de partir.

Mais le bleu insista, sur le fait qu'il n'avait été qu'un idiot et qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il en oublia même sa fierté pendant quelques instants.

Le blond souri après sa déclaration.

Une petite heure après, il tout le deux se étaient sur le terrain de basket du quartier, à faire un one-on-one, sous ce froid, encore.

* * *

A demain...


	11. Akakuro 3

Bonchour ! Dixième chapitre ! Ok. Le chapitre s'est pas publié hier. Me demander pas pourquoi. Même si j'ai un petit indice (hint : Ce site est absolument HFHUEHBEOUHU)

 ** _Si vous voulez des "situations" particulière, dites le moi !_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

Ducoup j'y répondrais ce soir, car j'en ai eu des nouvelles depuis que j'ai essayer de poster le chapitre de hier (celui-ci) . D:

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désoler.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **11 décembre : Akashi x Kuroko**

Kuroko s'était endormi sur sa table remplit de feuilles et de livres en tout genre.

Akashi l'aidait à réviser ses cours, et alors qu'il voulait lui montrer la solution au problème auquel il n'arrivait pas à résoudre, il remarqua que celui-ci c'était endormi.

Il regarda sa montre, et remarqua que l'heure s'était écoulé plus rapidement que prévu, alors il se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires, ainsi que celles du bleuté.

Avant de sortir de chez le bleu, il prit sa veste de survêtement de son équipe à Rakuzan, et la posa sur les épaules de Kuroko, délicatement.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur le front de sa belle au bois dormant, et sortit, un petit sourire au lèvres.

Quand le bleuté se réveilla un peu plus tard, il remarqua la veste d'Akashi sur ses épaules et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il faudra lui rendre très bientôt.

* * *

A ce soir... (je sais, je sais...)


	12. MuraHimu 3

Bonchour ! Je comprend pas, les chapitre ne veulent plus se publier ! J'ai envie de tuer des chatons ! Bref, donc je suis énerver mais bon... Deux chapitre aujourd'hui, celui d'hier et celui d'aujourd'hui qui devrait sortir d'ici quelques minutes et celui là il va sortir !

 _Si vous voulez des "situations" particulière, dites le moi !_

Les pairings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

 _Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)_

 _Laura-067 : Fallait bien qu'il se bouge le petit Aomine, sinon il n'y aurait plus de_ fiction ! Et Akashi sait très bien se qu'il fait...

Cindyline : J'en prend note ! Merci pour ton avis ! Et je susi ravie que tu apprécie cette fiction ! ^^

Charybde Syla : Un bonus ! Un bonus ! Un bonus ! Merci d'aimer ma fiction ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désoler.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **12 décembre : Murasakibara x Himuro**

Il y avait cette fille qui tournait autour d'Himuro depuis quelque temps.

Elle venait tout le temps le voir quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose, comme si il n'était le seul garçon dans la classe à pouvoir l'aider.

Et puis, elle avait oser l'inviter à la fête de Noël qu'elle avait prévu avec ses amis, heureusement qu'il avait déjà prévu quelque chose.

Mais le pire c'était qu'elle avait oser faire sa déclaration à _son_ Himuro.

S'en fut trop pour lui, alors il pris le bras du brun, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres prétextant qu'il lui appartenait déjà.

La tête de cette fille à cette instant valait tout l'or du monde.

Puis le géant s'éloigna de la scène de crime, et quand il furent tout les deux, il se retourna vers le brun, et vis son visage aussi rouge que la chevelure de son ex-capitaine.

* * *

A ce soir... (pour de vrai cette fois)


	13. MidoTaka 3

Bonchour ! CELUI-LA, IL EST LA, SITE DE FHNKIGNZIQKHBVZJIRKS. Pardon. Je susi tellement contente que cette fiction plaise à autant de monde, donc _**merci**_ tout le monde !

 ** _Si vous voulez un Lemon (chapitre bonus en plus pour un jour spécial, qui sera en plus du chapitre du jour), dites le moi !_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

Cindyline : Tu es rapide toi ! Vu que tu as tant aimée se chapitre je vais te donner quelque petit indice pour la suite, peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que le 15 et le 16, tu vas être contente. Peut-être... Mais essaye de ne pas mourir sinon se sera ma faute et je veux pas aller en prison !

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désoler.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **10 décembre : Midorima x Takao**

Midorima lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à de la neige, mais le brun ne savait pas si cela avait une signification particulière ou non.

Pour lui, ses sentiments pour le vert étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Depuis leur première rencontre, ça ait été le coup de foudre.

Mais ses derniers temps, il se posait de plus en plus de questions à propos de sa relation avec l'As de Shutoku.

Il aurait voulu se confesser à lui, mais et si il le rejetait ?

Si leur amitié s'arrèteais là, à cause de sa déclaration.

Et si ?

Il avait peur de la réaction du vert, mais comme le dit le proverbe : « Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. »

* * *

A demain... (pour sûr)


	14. AoKise 4

Bonchour ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je pouvais pas vous laissez comme ça alors, j'ai tout écrit. Et j'ai encore plus mal à mon épaule ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Vous êtes plus importants ! Enfin non. M'enfin v'oyez !

 ** _Si vous voulez un Lemon (chapitre bonus en plus pour un jour spécial, qui sera en plus du chapitre du jour), dites le moi !_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

Réponse au chapitre 17 !

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désoler.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **14 décembre : Aomine x Kise**

Ils avaient été faire des courses au centre ville, pour acheter des cadeaux à leurs proches, pour les fêtes qui arrive à grand pas.

Après ceux-ci faits, ils avaient emprunté une ligne de bus pour rejoindre leurs foyers respectifs. Heureusement leurs deux quartiers, communiquaient avec la même ligne de bus, ils étaient donc tout les deux dans un bus, bondé de monde.

Les sièges n'étaient plus disponible, ils furent donc obligés de rester debout.

Au tiers du trajet, Kise sortit ses écouteurs, et les glissa dans son oreille ainsi que dans celle du bleu.

Le monde autour d'eux avaient disparut, ils n'étaient plus que deux, lié par une chanson et un petit fil blanc.

Soudain, le conducteur freina brusquement, propulsant les deux amis contre la vitre du bus, leurs visages très proches.

Mais au lieu de se redresser et de reprendre leurs position initial, l'As de Too, tourna la tête et pris la main du blond et l'approcha un peu plus de lui, pour être sur de ne plus perdre l'équilibre une deuxième fois.

* * *

A tout de suite...


	15. MuraHimu 4

ReBonchour ! Je sais pas pourquoi toute les conneries du monde m'arrive pile en plein décembre, quand je dois être ponctuelle et écrire des trucs. J'ai tellement de chance ses derniers temps...

 ** _Si vous voulez un Lemon (chapitre bonus en plus pour un jour spécial, qui sera en plus du chapitre du jour), dites le moi !_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

Réponse au chapitre 17 !

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désolée.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **15 décembre : Murasakibara x Himuro**

Même si ils partageaient la même chambre à Yosen, c'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient le même lit.

Himuro était entouré des deux énormes bras du géant, mais bizarrement, ceux-ci n'était pas aussi brusque et froid qu'ils en avaient l'air. Ils enlaçaient le brun délicatement et soigneusement.

Le violet dormait la bouche ouverte, salivant presque dans ses draps, tandis que le brun dormait calmement et paisiblement. Tout les deux, avaient trouvés le sommeil très rapidement.

Ils se sentaient bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Depuis que cette fille lui avait avouer ses sentiments et que le violet l'avait embrasser, celui là refusait de s'éloigner trop du brun, c'était encore pire qu'avant.

Mais Himuro n'allait pas se plaindre, après tout il était bien heureux de la tournure des choses ces derniers temps.

* * *

A tout de suite...


	16. Akakuro 4

ReBonchour ! J'ai tellement mal à l'épaule xD Je pense que je vais me mettre en PLS dans un coin !

 ** _Si vous voulez un Lemon (chapitre bonus en plus pour un jour spécial, qui sera en plus du chapitre du jour), dites le moi !_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

Réponse au chapitre 17 !

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désolée.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **16 décembre : Akashi x Kuroko**

Akashi était passé récupéré le bleu après son entraînement.

Kuroko devait aller acheter du thé pour sa grand-mère et le rouge lui avait proposer de l'accompagner à une excellente boutique où ils vendaient d'innombrables variété de thé.

Une fois le thé acheter, le bleuté voulu voir les illuminations au centre ville.

Ils marchaient donc, tranquillement dans les rues, main dans la main, se fichant totalement de ce que les gens pouvait penser d'eux.

Puis quand se fut l'heure de rentrer, le bleu remercia le rouge de l'avoir accompagner.

En face l'un de l'autre, ils regardaient dans les yeux profond de leurs vis-à-vis, jusqu'à ce que comme un aimant, leurs lèvres se scelle.

Celles-ci une fois séparer, les deux jeunes hommes levèrent les yeux au ciel, puis se mirent à rire ensemble de bon cœur.

Leurs mains toujours liés, ils se redirigeaient chez le bleu, pendant que quelques flocons tombaient du ciel.

* * *

A tout de suite...


	17. MidoTaka 4

ReReBonchour ! Voilà dernier chapitre de retard...

 ** _Si vous voulez un Lemon (chapitre bonus en plus pour un jour spécial, qui sera en plus du chapitre du jour), dites le moi !_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

\- Cindyline :JE SUIS DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD ! Je sais j'avais dit le 1( et le 16 mais je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses... Mais je suis heureuse que tu es toujours vivante ! ^^

\- Laura - 067 : Oui, je me suis trompée, je l'ai remarqué après mais je l'ai modifié ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désolée.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **17 décembre : Midorima x Takao**

Il avait enfin neigé ! Takao était tellement content, qu'il n'avait pas put fermer l'œil de la nuit, quand il avait aperçu la veille, la neige tomber.

Le matin, il était sorti en trombe de chez lui, oubliant même de manger.

Il arriva chez le vert, une heure trop tôt, et en profita pour jouer dans la neige.

Il commença par faire des anges des neiges sur le sol, puis fit une boule de neige, qu'il roula pour en faire une énorme et former un bonhomme de neige, qu'il habilla de cailloux et de bâtons.

Puis il observa de loin la laideur qu'il venait de crée, puis se mit à rire sans retenu.

Quand le vert sorti, il admira l'infâme bonhomme de neige de Takao, et fit un mince sourire puis les deux camarades se mirent sur la route.

Le cœur de Takao toujours aussi lourd en présence de Midorima.

* * *

A demain ...


	18. MuraHimu 5

Bonchour ! Bon déjà... Quand un chaoitre ne se publie pas. Dites le moi ! Bref, j'ai toujours aussi mal à mon épaule donc, pour demain moi qui avait prévu un truc spécial, ce sera peut-être raté... Je suis déception...

 ** _Si il y a un soucis avec un chapitre dites le moi!_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

\- Cindyline : Merci pour ton soutien !

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désolée.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **18 décembre : Murasakibara x Himuro**

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se changer dans les vestiaires, après leurs entraînement à Yosen, quand Himuro s'était assis sur un banc, et avait commencer à regarder le plafond.

Il ne bougeait plus depuis un moment déjà.

Quand ils ne furent plus que deux dans les vestiaires, le violet lui demanda pourquoi ils ne bougeait plus, mais à la place de répondre à sa question, le jeune homme à la chevelure corbeau, lui demanda ce qu'il voulait pour Noël.

Le violet commença à faire une immense liste composée d'une multitude de friandises sucrées et salées.

Himuro l'écoutait attentivement, jusqu'à ce que Murasakibara ajouta qu'avoir tout ça ne servirait à rien, si il ne fêtait pas Noël avec _son_ Muro-chin.

* * *

A demain ...


	19. AoKise 5

Bonchour ! Je sais il y a beaucoup de problème avec cette fiction, il y a deux explication :

\- Je suis droguée à cause de mon épaule

\- Ce site ne m'aime pas

Ces raison ne sont pas valable, donc vous avez le droit de me frapper.

 ** _Si il y a un soucis avec un chapitre dites le moi!_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

\- Laura-067 : Merci de me faire remarquer ça, car chez moi tout va bien donc je vais faire tout mon possible pour tout corriger, le plus vite possible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela fait ça, donc désolée...

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désolée.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **19 décembre : Aomine x Kise**

Ils étaient assis à une table au Maji Burger en train de se désaltérer, quand le blondinet demanda ce que l'As de Tôô voulait pour Noël.

Aomine réfléchi longuement, avant de tourner le regard de Kise et d'avouer tout bas, qu'il aimerait pouvoir faire des one-on-one avec lui encore longtemps.

Puis de plus en plus gêné, il rajouta que c'était surtout le voir lui, qui importait.

Quand il retourna son regard vers le blondinet, il put observer son visage remplis de larmes, avec un air choqué.

Puis le blond partit en courant, sans demander son reste, suivit d'Aomine qui le poursuivait en s'excusant.

Kise de courir après un moment de course, il s'arrêta, ils étaient alors seuls, personne ne pouvait les voir. Quand il fut à l'arrêt, le blondinet se tourna vers Ahomine, et se jeta sur ses lèvres sauvagement.

C'était tellement soudain que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent par terre, s'embrassant langoureusement et sans retenue.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux bêtes, deux bêtes très bêtes.

* * *

A demain ...


	20. Joyeux Anniversaire Seijuro Akakuro 5

Bonchour ! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial... Car c'est l'anniversaire d'Akashi ! Qui dit jour spécial dit... Chapitre spécial ! J'ai l'impression d'être une vielle qui fait des blagues dans les lotos '-' Bref ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre surtout qu'il y a un petit bonus à la fin, pour ceux qui n'ont pas froid au yeux. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce "bonus", j'ai l'impression que j'ai foirer mais en même temps, non... C'est bizarre...

 ** _Si il y a un soucis avec un chapitre dites le moi! Normalement toute les faute ont été corrigés ! Même le double chapitre ! Merci de me les faire remarquer ! ^^_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

\- Tsuyakuroko : Tout est corrigée, j'espère que tu me pardonnera de ne pas avoir vérifier 5 fois avant de poster ! |:

\- Cindyline : Merci pour tes encouragement ! Je pense que tu vas aimée se chapitre, mais pour le AoKise, c'était le dernier chapitre sur eux, si je me réfère à mon plan. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu as aimé leurs petite histoire !

\- Laura-067 : Tu fais bien,, de remarquer ces petit 'bug", car je ne fait pas attention quelques fois, mais tout est corriger ! Je crois...

 **Ma correctrice m'a toujours lâcher, donc les fautes, désolée.**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **20 décembre : Akashi et Kuroko**

Kuroko avait préparé une soupe de tofu, à base du meilleur tofu de Tokyo, enfin du meilleur a son budget, que le rouge aimait tant. Puis il avait dresser sa table très simplement, avec un nappe blanche et quelques bougies. Puis il avait attendu, regardant attentivement l'horloge ainsi que sa soupe. Quand le rouge arriva, il fut très surpris par toute les choses que le bleu lui avait préparé. Après avoir fini de manger le plat principal, le bleuté apporta le dessert, mais avant de commencer à le manger, il amena le rouquin près de son sapin.

"Akashi-kun... J'ai eu beau me casser la tête, je n'ai pas put trouvé d'assez bon cadeaux pour te satisfaire autant que ceux que tu as reçu aujourd'hui.

\- De quoi parle-tu Tetsuya ? J'ai déjà tous ce que je désire à l'instant même.

\- Tu sais... Toi et moi, ne venons pas du même milieu social, tu... tu pourrait avoir une très belle femme à t'es coté, qui aurait la même éducation que toi et pourrait te rendre heureux. Mais même si je sais que c'est la vérité, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer sans toi... Je n'ai rien à t'offrir... A part mon cœur.

Kuroko pris la main du rouge et l'amena doucement vers sa poitrine, où celui-ci pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Puis Akashi souri, et remonta avec sa main à son cou, avant d'arriver sur joue qu'il caressa délicatement.

\- Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle... Depuis que ma mère est morte, jamais je n'avait put être heureux. Mais dés que je t'ai rencontré tout à changer, tu était différent. Je n'avais jamais rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. Sans toi, je serais encore le monstre que j'étais et je n'aurait sans doute jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui. Que tu soit là avec moi, est déjà le plus beau des cadeau pour moi. Car je suis tomber amoureux de toi, Tetsuya."

 _ **Lemon :**_

Akashi apporta alors le bleuté à ses lèvres, après un baiser des plus tendre, il lui attrapa les hanches et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, leur baiser s'intensifiant de plus en plus.

Puis il l'installa dans son lit, de telle façon à ce que le bleu soit à son aise. L'homme invisible s'accrocha au cou du rouge, quand il commença à lui prodiguer de multiple caresse sur ses flancs, ainsi que des milliers de baisers papillon sur sa peau.

Peu à peu, la barrière de vêtement se fit de moins en moins épaisse. Jusqu'à disparaître complément, laissant les deux tourtereaux en tenu d'Adam et Ève.

D'un coup, Akashi fit quelque chose dont le bleu ne s'attendait pas. Il avait pris son monument dressé à pleine bouche, faisant des vas-et-viens des plus sensuels.

Kuroko priait le rouge d'arrêter, ce qu'il ne fit pas, et commença avec ses mains libre, de glisser ses mains sur la peau douce du bleu, dépassant ses cotes pour caresser un téton maintenant érigé.

Le bleu gémissait tandis qu'Akashi touchait d'un ongles la chair sensible. Quand il la pinça, Kuroko le supplia, qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir toute ses émotion seul.

Donc le rouquin, sa bouche toujours occupé par l'intimité du bleu, remonta ses doigts vers la bouche de celui-là, qui commença à les sucer efficacement.

Une fois ceux-ci bien lubrifier, il en inséra un dans l'intimité du bleu, jusqu'à ce que le bleu s'y habitue. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Kuroko gémissait de plus belle, même à l'intérieur de la bouche d'Akashi qui prenait soin de la sienne.

Après avoir bien étirer le trou serré de Kuroko, il remplaça ses doigts par son propre sexe. Lentement, jusqu'à ce que le bleu lui donne le signal d'aller plus loin.

Akashi se retira puis s'enfonça à nouveau, ce qui prodigua au bleuté une sensation bizarre, pendant que des larmes commençait à tombait de ses yeux bleu clair comme de l'eau.

Akashi s'enfonçait toujours plus rapidement dans Kuroko, alors que le son de leur ébat résonnait dans la chambre silencieuse du bleu, ce qui excitait encore plus les deux amants.

Kuroko émit un cri inconnu jusque là, quand Akashi toucha sa glande sensible, qu'il lui fit voir les étoiles.

Puis Akashi, haletant, essuya les larmes de Kuroko délicatement, l'enlaçant par la même occasion de toute ses forces.

Les yeux du bleu ne voyait plus rien, à par son amant, et le plaisir que _lui_ seul pouvait lui apporter.

"Tetsuya... Prononce mon nom...

Il s'enfonça en lui une dernière fois. Kuroko se tordit, atteignant l'orgasme en même temps.

\- SEIJURO !

Akashi frissonna comme jamais, et se déversa dans _son_ Kuroko. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le bleu et essaya de récupérer sa respiration.

Ses bras vinrent enlacer Kuroko encore plus essouffler que le rouge.

\- Je t'aime, Tetsuya.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. Bonne anniversaire, Seijuro"

* * *

A demain ...


	21. MidoTaka 5

Bonchour ! Plus que 4 chapitre avant la fin... C'est passé tellement vite ! J'espère que vous continuez d'appréciez ces petites histoire ! A la fin du chapitre, il y aura un petit résumer, de ce qui se passera après la fin de ce calendrier, car j'ai mis des trucs en pause et donc, se sera peut-être plus compréhensif ! Bref, LE CHAPITRE ! LE CHAPITRE !

 ** _Si il y a un soucis avec un chapitre dites le moi!_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

\- Cindyline : Tu peut mettre toute les critique que tu veut, car elles m'aide à m'améliorer ! Oui, moi non plus je ne mis retrouvais plus, mais avec mon épaule, je suis à moitié droguée par les médicaments donc, je peut pas faire mieux pour l'instant xD

 **J'ai peu-être trouvée une nouvelle correctrice pour les prochains chapitre !**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **21 décembre : Midorima x Takao**

Il l'avait finalement fait.

Enfin, plus ou moins. Il avait dit un mot, des trois qu'il voulait lui dire.

C'était déjà pas si mal non ? Il avait fuit, à la dernière seconde.

Il avait été trop lâche pour tout lui avouer.

Quand il était arrivé vers le vert, bien décidé à faire sa déclaration, son corps s'était rétracté. Son cœur battait tellement vite, que son cerveau n'arrivait plus à faire la mise au point sur ce qu'il se passait.

Alors, quand il avait commencer sa phrase, avec le premier mot, la suite n'avait pas suivie, et il s'était en aller, l'air de rien, comme si tout allait bien.

Puis lorsqu'il fut seul et que plus personne ne pouvait le voir, il s'était mit à courir de toutes ses forces.

Il se fichait éperdument de sa destination, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se terrer dans un coin pour pleurer tout son soûl, et plus jamais y ressortir.

Il se détestait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui dire, mais la prochaine fois, il le lui dirais. Il en était sûr.

Après tout dire ces trois petits mots à Midorima, n'était pas si compliqué. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas put tout à l'heure ?

* * *

A demain ...

.

.

.

Donc, après la fin de ce calendrier, il y aura la suite de la partie 1 de "Le Livre", que j'avais mis en pause pour écrire ça. Après il y aura normalement un two-shot, avec un pairing encore inconnu (L'organisation). Puis trois one-shot, un Axel x Roxas de Kingdom Hearts, un lemon Levi x Eren de SnK, et un Kuroko x Tout le monde, même si c'est de l'AkaKuro. Après reprise de "Le Livre" avec la partie 2. Donc pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'il y a de prévu, sachant que je travaille sur un cosplay pour Mars, et que je travaille tout les jours presque en continue... J'ai intérêt à me mettre au travail !


	22. MuraHimu 6

Bonchour ! Bon il est en retard mais ! J'attendais la correction et je me suis endormie. Donc cette fois vous pouvez me tapez aussi fort que vous voulez. Juste cette fois. Bref, aujourd'hui sonne l'heure du dernier MuraHimu... Ils me manqueront...

 ** _Si il y a un soucis avec un chapitre dites le moi!_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

\- Cindyline : Je suis heureuse que tu trouve ça... rafraîchissait ! J'ai essayer de faire une blague avec le chapitre d'aujourd'hui mais j'ai ratée je croix...

\- Crystal : non je n'irais pas à la Senyu, même si j'aimerais bien y aller, mais à la KamoCon, désolée... Je susi contente que mon calendrier te plaise ! Aujourd'hui tu pourra en lire deux ! Mais tu as quand même le droit de me taper car hier tu n'as rien lu !

\- Laura-067 : Je pense savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas pu laisser de review au chapitre 20, car j'ai un peu tout bidouiller xD Akashi a eu bien plus de ce qu'il espérait au départ, mais c'est pas encore tout à fait fini...

 **Merci Nao Kurosaki pour la correction ^^ !**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **22 décembre : Murasakibara x Himuro**

Les vacances étaient enfin arrivée, mais le deux amis, ne pouvant pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre très longtemps, s'étaient donnés rendez-vous chez le violet.

Les parents de celui-ci n'étaient pas là, donc les deux tourtereaux purent laissez libre cour à leur imagination.

Quand cinq heure sonna, le brun alla chercher des rafraîchissements pour le géant, qui ne voulait pas se lever par fainéantise. Une fois le frigidaire atteint, ainsi que les deux bouteilles d'eau en sa possession, Himuro fut surpris par deux bras l'enlaçant.

Murasakibara en avait eu marre d'attendre, était donc descendus dans sa cuisine.

Puis il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur le cou du brun, commençant à lui faire des milliers de baisers papillon, faisant frémir son amoureux.

Plus le temps passait, plus le jeune américain avait chaud, et plus les caresses du violet était intenses.

Les deux tourtereaux s'échangèrent quelques mots d'amour, avant que la mère de Murasakibara les surprenne, car elle était rentrée plus tôt que d'habitude.

Au début, les deux amants avait pris peur.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes d'explications, Himuro était déjà devenu un membre de leur famille.

* * *

A demain ...


	23. MidoTaka 6

Bonchour ! Demain... C'est déjà le dernier chapitre... Il va me manquer ce petit calendrier...

 ** _Si il y a un soucis avec un chapitre dites le moi!_**

Les parings :

\- Akashi x Kuroko

-Midorima x Takao

\- Murasakibara x Himuro

\- Aomine x Kise

Les reviews : (Si la votre n'apparaît pas, j'en suis désolée mais ce site est HDJVBUGDBEUSJ)

- Laura-067 : Il manque plus que ceux d'Himuro, mais vu qu'il sont surement en Amérique, ça devrait le faire !

 **Merci Nao Kurosaki pour la correction ^^ !**

Enjoy !

* * *

 **23 décembre : Midorima x Takao**

Il l'avait fait, il lui avait tout dit.

Au début, il avait hésité et à la dernière minute, il voulait encore laisser tomber, et partir en courant dans un coin sombre. Mais il lui avait dit.

Tout ces sentiments, ces trois petit mots, qu'il ressentait depuis leurs première rencontre.

Mais la réaction, du vert avait déstabiliser le brun.

En effet celui-ci avait éclater de rire comme jamais. Peut-être croyait-il que c'était une blague ? Peut-être qu'il se moquait de lui ?

Tout ces peut-être, donnait envie à Takao de partir loin.

Peu après, quand l'As de Shutoku arrêta de rire, il fit un sourire au brun, le traita de "Bakao", entoura ses bras autour de lui, et finalement posa ses fines lèvres sur celles de son ami.

Les deux bouches toujours sellées, Midorima pouvait sentir un liquide chaud lui tomber sur les joues.

Mais en examinant un peu plus la situation, lui même déversait ce liquide sur son âme sœur.

* * *

A demain ...


End file.
